My Warrior Queen (Edited)
by Queen Lucy. The Valiant One
Summary: Corin of Archenland is just a little older in this fic. Queen Lucy is his warrior queen. What will happen as they try to make their happily ever after with the threat of war from Galma if Lucy is not given to their ruler as a bride? Will Lucy and Corin get their happily ever after...or be forced to wait until they meet again in Aslan's Country? Read to find out! Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Battle of Anvard

(Corin)

It has been said that Queen Lucy the Valiant is as good as any boy in battle. They are wrong; she is not as good as a boy. She is better. Queen Lucy is as magnificent as her brother the High King in battle—she fights using two swords like her brother King Edmund, then sheathes them and empties a quiver of arrows as I watch. Each fatally strikes a Calormene. She quickly stows her bow and draws her twin swords, spinning as another soldier tries to sneak up on her. He falls. She is a whirlwind, slashing her way to where her brother is dueling, although he is much less graceful than she.

Queen Lucy, who dances with the fauns and dryads, twirls in a deadly ballet. She is partnered against a giant of a man, twice her size. Suddenly she ducks, spins, and the soldier collapses. I fight my way to her. She is in a defensive position. Although she is out of arrows, in addition to her swords, Queen Lucy has a belt of daggers.

I have seen her throw them. She never misses. I should not fear for her, but irrationally, I do. She turns and manages to smile at me. I force one as well. A strange, fluttery sensation erupts in my stomach, and then I know.

I'm in love with Queen Lucy the Valiant. Turning back to the battle, I inwardly gulp.

High King Peter is going to kill me.

(Lucy)

As I slash my swords and strike down two more Calormenes, I notice Corin; brave eighteen year old Corin, fighting with a sword and shield, much like Peter with Rhindon. I have cleared a large area of all Calormene soldiers, so I sheath my swords and draw my bow. I begin to empty my quiver. I shoot automatically, yet I never miss. Susan will never admit it, but if she lost her magic bow, she would be utterly defenseless. It is to be expected, however, for she is the Gentle Queen. A Valiant Queen must be strong for her people, and I cannot lose this fight. No matter how tired I am. No matter how much the hidden wound from a stray arrow hurts.

Corin begins to hack his way over to me as I draw my blades again, beginning my deadly dance. I give Corin a strangled smile as he reaches me. His answering grin is rather forced. It is his first battle after all. Still, I feel fluttery now that I have made him smile. Then realization hits me.

I love Prince Corin of Archenland.

'_Aslan help me.'_ I think to myself.

Peter's going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Aftermath

(Corin)

She's so beautiful, even covered in the blood of our Calormene enemies, even battle worn and filthy. Her long golden curls were once woven into a braided bun for battle, but now the braid hangs loose and free. Her green eyes flash with determination.

No blade touches her. We are back to back, hacking, stabbing, and slashing. Finally the enemy is subdued. Rabadash is escorted to a set of rooms by some of the loyal Narnian guards. Father announces that dinner will be served in rooms tonight due to the bloodshed.

The next morning dawns fair and clear. At breakfast I discover that I will not have to take on the kingship thanks to my long lost twin Cor.

Rabadash is led in in chains. We all attempt to reason with him before Aslan arrives. Lucy cries out, "Aslan!" and rushes to him, hugging his neck and burying her face in his mane.

He chuckles. "Hello, Dearest One." He rumbles. My mouth drops open.

_Dearest one? Does Lucy know who she is?_ Aslan does not tell falsehoods. Lucy is his Dearest one. Being Aslan's dearest one is an unthinkable honor.

While I am pondering this, Rabadash is turned into a donkey. He is then led off by Mr. Tumnus and a few choice guards. Lucy once again has her arms around Aslan. He lays an enormous paw on her shoulders and rumbles out,

"Now, my dearest one, you and I have much to discuss." Lucy smiles, her whole face lighting up.

"Of course, Aslan." She consents happily.

They begin to walk; I can see them in the gardens. Suddenly they stop and Lucy tackles Aslan to the ground. She and Aslan must be very close for him to allow her to do so. I snort—she's probably the only one to do so. So, after a while, Lucy comes in _riding_ on Aslan's back. Everyone's jaw drops.

Lucy laughs and says, "May we tell them, Aslan?" He chuckles and nods.

"As many of you may know, I led my siblings into Narnia. I have always had the strongest bond with Narnia. And now," she pauses. "Aslan has given me a great blessing." She stops again and looks at Aslan.

He chuckles again and continues for her. "Lucy is my dearest one, which makes her very dear to Narnia as well. I have blessed her in my name and that of my father the emperor-over-the-sea. Lucy is forever connected to Narnia, and where she walks, Narnia shall sing and have spring again."

Lucy laughs and hugs him again. "Thank you, dearest Aslan." He laughs—a sound like thunder—and says, "No, thank you, little one." Aslan rubs his nose against Lucy's cheek. The hall is speechless.

Then Lucy turns and I finally get a good look at her. A sort of greatness hangs about her. I gasp. Her merry green eyes are flecked with gold. Her golden hair hangs past her waist like a mane. She appears to glow with Aslan's blessing.

Aslan chuckles once more and says, "I must be off. Until next time, dearest one, Narnians, Archenlanders." Lucy hugs him once more. The rest of us bow and he lopes out of the castle.

It is King Edmund who breaks the silence. "Sister, would you be so kind as to show us the meaning of this great blessing?" he chokes out. I can tell he's in shock.

I think we all are.

Lucy merely laughs. "Of course, brother. Come." She beckons us outside, to the rose garden. Lucy slips off her tiny slippers and steps onto the grass. For a moment, nothing happens. Suddenly, the grass and roses begin to twine about her feet. Lucy begins to dance. Everywhere her feet touch, there is new life. Then she suddenly stops and faces us. Her eyes are bright.

"Who will help me?" she queries. The entire court is silent. I steel my resolve and step forward.

"I will, Queen Lucy." She gives me such a smile I think my heart stops.

"Excellent, find someplace out here to hide, and could you please hide well?" she laughs. I am not known for being inconspicuous. Lucy turns around and covers her eyes. The court is giggling.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…." I waste no more time, darting over to a huge old elm. I shimmy up its trunk and part of the way onto a sturdy branch.

"…98, 99, 100." Lucy finishes. Then, her eyes still closed, she walks straight to me in my tree and climbs it. Panicked, I jump down, landing softly.

She giggles "You can't get away that easily!" and lands with no more sound than Aslan on his velvet paws. I begin to run through the trees.

Lucy merely laughs and _dances_ after me, leaping over roots and pirouetting, pretty wildflowers growing in her wake. Finally, after an hour of her endless dance, I trip, and she lunges, grabbing my arm before I fall. Her eyes—still closed—slowly open.

"Th-thanks." I stutter. She smiles and pulls me back to the court.

Father asks "How did you do that? Your eyes were closed!"

Lucy smiles and laughs as she says "Narnia aids me, and you all smell differently. Aslan says I have a lion's senses now."

"Smell…different?" Cor asks. "What do you mean?"

A beautiful smile illuminates Lucy's face as she tries to explain it. "Well, it's like your personality, in a smell. Corin smells like…horses and pine… I think." My jaw drops. How do I smell like pine and it be noticeable? As crazy as it is, we all accept it in the end.

Lucy says to me, "Corin, would you like to spar with me again?" smiling innocently.

My heart leaps, but I just nod and say "Of course, Queen Lucy." before walking with her to our sparring area. She retrieves her two swords—though I know she always has at least three daggers with her—and bows to me before whirling into action, slashing and stabbing. I do my best, but in five minutes her swords are at my throat. My sword clatters to the ground. Lucy lowers her swords. She isn't even panting. After she sheaths her blades I place a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face me again.

"Can we take a walk?" I ask softly.

"Corin…" she hesitates. "Well, alright." I put her hand on my arm and pull her to a secluded area of the gardens where no one goes. She looks at me, beautiful green-gold eyes solemn.

"What's the matter, Corin?" She kills me with her pleading look.

I get out a strangled "I need to tell you something over the lump in my throat. "About what?" she asks. I gulp in a breath of air and force out "My feelings for you." Her eyes widen at this.

"Corin….."

I blurt out "I'm in love with you, Lucy—you with your bravery, and your kindness, and the way you fight in a battle, drink tea with three lumps of sugar, and crinkle up your nose when you're happy. You're so beautiful, and I've loved you for so long, please, just tell me, do you have any such feelings for me?"

Her eyes are shining, and she smiles, nods, and says "Oh, Corin, you need not have worried so, I love you as well. You always try to cheer those around you, you would fight to the death for those you love, and you always eat your bacon on top of your toast. Your blue eyes always show your feelings, and you've been so much more than a friend to me for a while now."

By the end of this she's blushing and I'm beaming. I cradle her face gently with my hands and gently press my lips to hers. She is still blushing but wraps her hands around my neck, playing with the shaggy ends of my blonde hair. Eventually we break apart. Lucy is flushed and smiling.

"So, does this mean we're courting?" I ask. She pales.

"You have to ask Peter." She whispers. I stiffen.

"I'm dead." I say. Lucy nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Telling Peter

(Corin)

Peter is still in Narnia, so the next day when Lucy and King Edmund leave with their troops I 'volunteer' to go; in case there is any information my father might need to know—at least, that's what the king thinks.

It does not take us long to reach the magnificent Cair Paravel. We are met by another faun, one whom Lucy affectionately calls "Philos", who leads me to a set of elegant rooms. Eventually, after I freshen up a bit, I am summoned to the throne room. A badger leads me there. The four Kings and Queens are already seated. I make my way to them and kneel.

Peter laughs. "Rise, Prince Corin. Lucy tells me you have something you wish to ask?"

I glance over at Lucy, who is smiling encouragingly. She looks beautiful, her golden curls smooth and free with her wavelike crown nestled in them. She wears a silken dress the same color as the sea that is her dominion.

I take a deep breath, turn back to Peter, and say, "High King Peter, I wish to ask for Queen Lucy's hand, if it pleases you and she." I look at his face. It is a thundercloud of anger. Lucy, however, is beaming. A fact which the other three monarchs notice.

"Lucy, does it please you?" Peter asks. She laughs and says, "Aye, it does, brother. What say you?" Peter thinks for a moment and it almost looks as though he's going to smile.

"You must fight, with Lucy by your side, against King Edmund and me. If you win, Lucy's hand is yours to ask her for." _'Well, he's good.' _I think. Both Kings are excellent fighters, though not as good as Lucy is.

Still… "As you wish, my king." I bow low. Suddenly Peter laughs; a great, booming sound that echoes through the hall.

"Then let's go!" he roars.

We arrive at the training field. Lucy snickers the whole way here. Neither of her brothers has truly seen her train, they think her a fair archer and mediocre dirk-thrower, as well as a barely competent swordswoman. She told me once that she kept it a secret for this sort of situation—that, and if she were taken prisoner, they would believe her weak and underestimate her. It's a good plan, but I've seen her really train. It's chilling. She isn't perfect, but she lasted against Oreius longer than Peter did, she trains so hard.

Peter digs out a shield for me to use and I unsheathe my sword. Lucy draws her twin blades as well. She also has a long, straight hunting knife and daggers.

"I'll take Edmund, you go for Peter." She whispers. "He's no boxer, but an excellent swordsman, so if you can, box him." I nod. I don't know if I can do this. But one look at Lucy's beautiful face and I know I can. We walk out into the sparring area. Lucy is now wearing a crimson dress, her 'battle dress' I suppose, with chain mail on top. Her twin swords, Aurora and Nyx, I've learned, are at her hips. Queen Susan is to referee us. The two Kings walk out. I immediately face Peter.

Queen Susan yells "Begin!" and I yell, slashing my sword, blocking an attack with my shield, and darting back and forth, hacking fruitlessly at the High King. Finally, when both of us are panting heavily, I take a chance where he is distracted and knock the sword from his grasp and point mine at him. He bows, acknowledging surrender. I bow back and we turn to Edmund and Lucy.

Lucy is twirling her swords boredly in hypnotizing silver arcs. Edmund is sitting on the ground, gaping like a fish.

"How…how…how…?" he gasps.

Lucy laughs, her voice light and melodious. "You didn't think I was really that bad a fighter did you Edmund?" Peter looks at him questioningly.

"She had me disarmed in five minutes." He whimpered. "She knew every movement before I made it. How did you do that, Lucy?" Edmund looks ready to cry.

Lucy merely looks smug. "I told you all, brother dear, that I was better than you thought, but you chose not to believe me because I'm just sweet little Lucy." She explains.

I stifle a laugh. Peter croaks "What else can you do, Lucy?" to which she merely laughs and says, "I had better just show you." She gracefully goes into the weapons room and comes back to the sparring field in a few moments, armed to the teeth.

Edmund pales.

Peter gulps.

Susan gasps.

I chuckle.

Lucy has a bow slung over one shoulder, two shoulder belts of daggers, and her two swords sheathed at her sides.

'_They're in for a show._' I think to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Lucy's Skills

(Corin)

She picks a spot 50 feet or so away form a target, draws her bow, and shoots the bull's eye. And again. She begins running, darting from target to target. She never misses the bull's eye.

Then she walks to where there are cloth dummies, meant for boxing, and empties a belt of 20 daggers into its chest in less than two minutes.

When she is finished, Edmund is shaking, Peter is gaping, moving his lips without any sound coming out, and Susan has…fainted? She's not at all what I thought.

Lucy grins and curtsies before collecting her weapons.

Peter finds his voice. "All this time, I've coddled her, forced her to stay at the rear of a battle, and she's better than I am." He whispers. The look on his face is a mixture of pride and love. Lucy approaches, smiling. Her hair is loose around her face, a shining curtain that falls nearly to her knees. And she is so beautiful that I cannot believe she loves me. Suddenly she stiffens and turns to the side.

I groan. The entire army and most of the castle saw all that. Lucy turns crimson. I turn to Peter.

"Your Majesty, have I won the right to ask Queen Lucy if I may court her?" I ask. He is still in a state of mild shock, but nods. I grin and kneel in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, Valiant Queen of Narnia, I love you more than life itself, would you please bestow upon me the great honor of courting you?" Lucy laughs. My heart skips a beat. She isn't going to say no, is she?

"Of course I do, dear Corin!" she exclaims.

"Thank Aslan!" I yell as I jump up and twirl her. She giggles and then we both stop abruptly.

"Peter!" Lucy exclaims. "I forgot to tell you, Aslan blessed me. I'm connected to Narnia, and where I step, Narnia shall sing and have Spring anew. Oh, and I have the senses of a lioness!" Peter's knees buckle.

Lucy and I both lunge for his arms, but then a lioness is holding him up, purring, and Lucy is nowhere to be seen. I look at the lioness.

"Lucy?! You're a lion!" I exclaim. The lioness's eyes grow large and suddenly Lucy appears instead of the lioness.

She laughs weakly. "I guess I'm a little braver then I thought." Seeing my confused look, she elaborates.

"Aslan told me once that if I were any braver, I'd be a lioness." Then I hear a thunderous chuckle from behind me.

Lucy's face lights up. "Aslan!" she cries. I turn and there is the Lion, golden in the sunlight. Lucy tackles him in a hug and begins to talk rapidly.

"O, Aslan, I'm so glad you're here. Thank you ever so much for your blessing. O, Aslan, was I supposed to turn into a lioness?" Aslan laughs gently.

"I am glad to be here, dearest One. I have no need for thanks; the blessing was given from love." Lucy's eyes are shining; I know she sees Aslan as her father.

"As for you turning into a lioness, I'm afraid we all rather underestimated how much your bravery affected a lion's blessing, my valiant one." Lucy hugs him and then looks over at her siblings and me.

"Come on, you four!" she cries.

Hesitantly, I walk over and hug Aslan, who laughs and says "What's this I hear about you courting Lucy, young Corin?" I gulp but say, "Sir, I love Lucy more than my own life, and want to spend the rest of mine with her. High King Peter now approves…or he may just be in shock, I'm not really sure, but please, sir, do you approve of me courting Lucy?" Aslan smiles gently.

"You will cherish Lucy until the end of your days, and fight to protect her no matter what. I approve whole-heartedly." I throw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Aslan!" I cry. He chuckles.

Eventually we force the two Kings and Queen Susan to come back to their senses. Lucy supports Edmund, one hand on Aslan's mane all the while, while I support Peter. Susan is carried in by Oreius, the centaur general.

After a merry feast that night, we retire, and I fall asleep quickly, to dreams of the Valiant Queen, my Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Threat from Galma

(Corin)

The next day, a dispatch is sent to my father by a large Talking Stag. Lucy and her siblings must attend a council meeting, so I go to the woods to think.

I want to give Lucy something to show her how much I care about her, but I don't know _what _to give her—she isn't girly like Susan, but she has so many weapons. Then it hits me—she always just uses a simple, unadorned bow, unlike all of her other weapons, which are clearly made for royalty.

Since I'm in the woods, all I have to do is find a piece of yew wood and ask a Dryad for a little help. An aged yew Dryad gives me a piece of her wood, showing me how to bend and strengthen it. When the wood is finished and polished glossily, I string it and thank the grandmother tree heartily. She merely laughs. "Young love…" I hear her sigh. The sound is like a faint rustle of the leaves in a summer breeze.

I smuggle the bow to my rooms and lay them out on the table there. The bow gleams in the afternoon sunlight and the metal tips of the arrows snugly fit inside their quiver—which I stopped to pick out from the armory—twinkle brightly. I smile.

Lucy's going to love it.

(Lucy)

I drum my fingers against the arm of my throne. In the corner of my eye I see Peter stifle a yawn and Susan fiddle with a lock of her heavy black hair. Even Edmund is only halfheartedly paying attention. It's a warm, pleasant day and we're stuck in council with a Badger droning on about something or another.

I force my attention back to the council. As Hawthorne the Badger finishes his speech, Peter nods and says.

"My siblings and I shall consider this carefully before making a decision. Council is dismissed." Hawthorn consents and the throne room slowly empties.

As the doors slam shut, I groan loudly. "Ugh. What exactly are we considering?"

Edmund is the only one who knows. "Uhhh…Lu?" he asks.

"Yes, Ed?" I reply. He looks uneasy.

"The Duke of Galma wishes to court you." My eyes widen at this.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm courting Corin and that's final!" I exclaim. Edmund looks sympathetic and upset. Peter and Susan have bolted upright.

"_What?" _They shout. Edmund nods.

"And…he is threatening war if he does not get what he wants." His face is dark with anger.

"I won't allow it!" shouts Peter.

"Neither will I!" exclaims Susan.

"Stop it!" I shout. "I love Corin, and I'm not giving that up." I say firmly. Peter opens his mouth, but I hold up a hand, stopping him. "We tell the Duke that I am already courting with Aslan's blessing, and if he does not accept this I shall challenge him to single combat. If he loses, we receive his surrender and loyalty to the Narnian crown. If I lose, then we either go to war or I shall court him." I state calmly.

Peter begins to speak. "It's not a bad idea, Lucy, but what if it comes down to a duel and you lose?" All I can see in his face is worry and love.

"I shall not lose, dear brother, for Aslan is with me." I reply. Edmund sighs.

"It's the best chance we've got." He says. Susan nods. Finally Peter gives in and agrees.

Then my eyes widen.

I have to tell Corin.

(A.N.—Lucy has a bit of a temper, I hope you can tell that here. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad stuff is finally making sense for everyone. Hope you enjoyed this! – Queen Lucy)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Telling Corin

(Corin)

I'm finishing the wrapping on Lucy's bow when suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Corin, it's Lucy. Can we talk?" a feminine voice calls. I stiffen, looking at the wrapped present sitting on the desk, but force myself to try and act natural.

"Of course, Lucy."

The heavy oaken doors creak open. Lucy walks in gracefully. She looks worried. Before I know it, I'm in front of her.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" I ask gently. She takes a deep, shuddering breath and looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Corin…" she begins. "The Duke of Galma is threatening war if I do not court him." My throat constricts…would she give herself up like that? She rushes on.

"I said no, of course, I love you, but if he doesn't accept that then I will be dueling with him. And if I lose…I may have to court him." I kneel before her.

"Lucy, I will fight him to my last breath before that happens." I whisper. She frowns.

"Corin, no, I won't let you fight for me!" she exclaims.

"But I will be!" I growl. "I will not risk you getting hurt!" She looks ready to argue more, but I cut her off.

"Look, let's just discuss this when we find out his answer, alright?"

It takes a while, with her being so stubborn, but finally she nods. I smile.

"I have something for you." I laugh at her curious expression and hand her the wrapped bow. She unties the ribbon and the paper flutters to the ground. Seeing the glossy bow and gleaming arrows in an ivory quiver, Lucy inhales sharply.

"Corin, did you make this?" she asks.

"Yes, is it not right?" I query anxiously.

"Oh, Corin, it's perfect!" she exclaims, setting the bow down and throwing her arms around my neck.

"Even more so because you made it." She whispers.

I chuckle and we kiss. Then Lucy pulls me out the door.

"I have something for you, too! It's in the forges!" she says excitedly. "Come on!" So we rush to the forges.

_Oh, Lucy_. I think to myself as we hurry along.

What am I going to do with the Duke?

**(A.N. So cliché, but I needed a little filler. I'm so sorry it took so long to put this up, but my geometry teacher was trying to murder me with the amount of homework she gave every day! It kinda limited my time to come up with this. –Lucy)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Duke's Reply

(Lucy)

When we arrive, Poggin the Dwarf says

"It's ready, Queen Lucy." rather gruffly, but his eyes are twinkling like gemstones.

I smile, thank him—quite well, I might add—and hold out a hand with some large rubies as payment. I heft the large package and walk to Corin.

"Let's walk outside for a while." I suggest.

"Alright." He smiles.

"Goodbye, Poggin!" I call as I link my free hand with Corin's.

As we walk, I suddenly pause and hand the gift to Corin.

"I thought you'd like this." I mumble quickly, rather embarrassed. He raises an eyebrow when he sees me biting my lip—it's well known that out of my four siblings, I am the master at hiding my emotions. Perhaps it's because I was always the one in school plays in Spare Oom—the memories are very vague now, so I'm not sure.

Corin unwraps the silk and holds up a smooth leather scabbard. He quickly unsheathes the sword and holds up the Narnian version of his own.

"I thought I could teach you how to fight with two blades like Edmund and I do." I say shyly. He sheathes the sword again before grabbing my waist and spinning me. I laugh freely. When he stops, we kiss for a few minutes. Pulling apart, I smile at his whispered, "Thank you." and we continue our walk.

If only life could stay like this forever….

(Corin)

One week later…

Lucy and I have been courting for a week now, and I love her more every day. I tell her this after a spar—I'm bloody awful with two swords, although not as bad as Lucy apparently was, according to Orieus—and Lucy laughs, saying,

"And I, you."

We are interrupted from a second spar by Mr. Tumnus.

"Your Majesties." He cries, wringing his hands.

"The Duke of Galma has sent an envoy. High King Peter is waiting for you to read it."

Lucy is pale, but she slowly nods her head, saying,

"Lead the way, dear Mr. Tumnus." We sheath our blades and make our way into Cair Paravel's throne room. Peter is holding a thick scroll tied with a lavender ribbon. Lucy freezes and says quietly

"I don't know if I can do this." to me. I hug her for a moment before whispering,

"It's okay, I will always be here for you love." in her ear. She smiles slightly and walks to her throne. I stand off to the side as I am an Archenlander. Peter opens the scroll and begins to read out loud. I grow paler the longer he reads.

"To the High King Peter, the King Edmund, the Queen Susan, and the Queen Lucy of Narnia,

I, Adney, third Duke of Galma, demand the Queen Lucy as my wife. If she is not delivered to me by the tenth moon, war shall be waged on Narnia, and the Queen seized. I care not that she is already in courtship, she will be mine. We duel on the dawn of Greenday in three weeks.

Adney, Duke of Galma"

There is silence for a moment after Peter finishes. Then Edmund explodes.

"That…that…" he splutters. Then he goes into cursing so badly my ears burn.

"He dares threaten Narnia!" Susan exclaims. This is the first time I have ever seen her as anything less than gentle. Peter is seething, but turns to Lucy.

"Lu, please let me fight him for you." He begs. Lucy shakes her head and opens her mouth to tell him no when I step forward.

"Peter, I will be fighting for Lucy, and you are not going to persuade me differently." I announce. Lucy glares at me so strongly that if looks could kill, I would be quite dead at the moment. She stands up slowly and I gulp.

"CORIN! YOU WILL _NOT_ BE FIGHTING FOR ME, AND NIETHER WILL _EITHER OF YOU!"_ she shrieks, pinning her brothers and I with her angry stare.

"I WILL _NOT_ SEE ANY OF YOU HURT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she yells. I step forward again.

"Lucy, I'm doing this because I love you, and don't want to see you get hurt, please let me fight him." I plead. She slowly walks over to me. I hold my breath, waiting…

_SMACK! _

I blink in shock—I never took Lucy for the type that would hit someone like that, and _yeow _did that hurt!

"None of you will be fighting for me. _I WILL NOT LOSE YOU!"_ she snarls. With a sweep of her skirts she is gone, banging the doors behind her.

I rub my cheek silently. Peter breaks the silence.

"Well _that _went well." he says sarcastically.

(A.N. sorry it took so long, I hope you like this, but I have had hours of homework every night and a super busy weekend without internet too. Enjoy!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Lucy's Anger

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Lucy huffed in annoyance.

"I will not let you fight, Peter!" she yelled at the door. It had been three weeks from the day the envoy arrived, and the next day was the duel. Her brothers and Corin had been trying to make her let one of them fight, to no avail. She had finally locked herself in her room, she was so angry with them.

"It's not Peter, Lucy." Susan's soft voice was muffled through the thick oaken doors. Lucy hesitated for a moment, and then slumped in defeat.

"Alright, I'll let you in, Susan." She huffed, quickly unlocking the door and opening it a crack. Susan stood there with a tray of food. Lucy's mouth watered—she'd forbidden her maids from entering, so she _was _quite hungry. Susan quickly slipped in and handed her the tray. Sitting down, Lucy began to devour the food. Susan hesitantly asked,

"Why do you not want them to fight, Lucy? It is not a woman's job to fight." That was the boiling point for Lucy. She exploded.

"NOT A WOMAN'S JOB? I WILL _NOT _SEE MY FAMILY HURT UNDER THE _ASSUMPTION_ THAT I CANNOT DEFEND MYSELF, I CARE _FAR _TOO MUCH ABOUT _ALL OF YOU_ TO SEE YOU HURT BECAUSE OF ME!" she shrieked, furious. Susan gulped—Lucy rarely got angry, but when she did—by the Lion, it was frightening. Before she could reply, Peter was at the door, which although Lucy _had_ locked back, was then _unlocked_ by Susan when she wasn't looking.

"By the Lion, Lucy, I think they can hear you in Archenland." He chuckled. He then quailed as she turned her furious gaze on him.

"_Not_ now, Peter." She hissed. Peter gulped—now was usually the time when daggers found themselves flying through the air at her skilled hands. He shuddered. The last time she'd done that was when she had been irritated by a particularly…thick suitor. It had taken the work of multiple men to unpin his clothing, stuck on the doors of the throne room, from the daggers.

The poor Lone Islander had slunk back off to Avra and the Islands had been exceptionally quiet since then.

Then it hit him—he _was _the High King, was he not?

"Queen Lucy, as High King of Narnia, I forbid you from fighting the Duke." He said triumphantly.

That triumph quickly vanished when her venomous gold-flecked green gaze turned to him again.

"I cannot _believe_ you, Peter." Lucy seethed. "Rest assured you will see just how…_unpleased_ I am later."

Peter gulped as she stormed from the room.

"Good job, Peter." Susan remarked sarcastically as she began to chase Lucy.

_I'm going to die_. He thought morbidly, wondering how much of a chance he had if he ran for it once the duel was over and the Duke gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Duke and the Duel

Lucy sat on her throne, seething inwardly, though her face was impassive—Orieus said she had the best poker face out of all of her siblings, after all.

The Duke was to be announced any moment now, and as much as she'd like to simply throw a dagger and end the whole issue, there were certain…branches of protocol that had to be followed. It had been decided, without Lucy's approval, that Corin would be fighting—the suitors against each other.

Susan, in a rare moment, had threatened to tie Lucy to her throne if she did not comply. Now Lucy was a complete wreck, worried about Corin, angry at the Duke, and frustrated with her siblings.

"Announcing Duke Adney of Galma to their Majesties of Narnia." Mr. Tumnus cried. The great oaken doors swung open and a short, fat little man swaggered in. It was all Lucy could do not to crinkle her nose—_this_ was the man who wanted her at all costs? He looked old enough to be her _father_!

The fat little man made his way up to the thrones, barely bowing at all, before saying in an unpleasantly wheezy voice,

"Ah, your Majesties, I suppose you won't be giving up little Queen Lucy without a fight, will you, now?" he wheezes. Peter glares.

"I should think not, considering she is already courting with Aslan's blessing." Edmund says stiffly, before anyone else can say anything. The fat man smirked—a _horrible_ sight—and says,

"Still expect me to believe that, then, Your Majesty?" Edmund says coldly.

"You would do well to remember the fact that we are Kings and Queens, _Duke._" To which the ugly man only sneers, saying,

"Let's get on with it then. I'd like to start our courtship as soon as possible. Who am I fighting?"

Corin quickly steps forward, hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip, and says,

"Prince Corin of Archenland."

The Duke chuckles,

"Ah, the little boy who thinks he has Aslan's blessing to court her_. What ever shall I do_?" he mocks. Lucy began to tear apart internally—what if Corin got hurt? What would happen? She couldn't lose Corin _and _go with that monster! A plan began to form quickly in Lucy's mind.

As the dueling area was set up properly, Lucy called Corin over to the side and led him into the training room. She quickly distracted him and while his back was turned, knocked him out. After removing his armor, she tied him to a chair. Slipping out of her dress and into the light, dwarf-made armor, she sheathed her swords—hopefully no one would suspect anything—on her hips and slipped back out. She had told Susan that she would wish Corin good luck and then go back to the castle, unable to bear watching them fight. She had accepted the lie and would not expect her to be in her seat. She merely nodded in response to Peter's words of encouragement; thankfully he took it for nerves. Lucy quickly bowed before striking out with Aurora and blocking with Nyx. The fat little duke was a terrible swordsman and she had him kneeling with her swords at either side of his neck in minutes.

"Do you surrender?" she asked her voice as low and gravelly as possible. He whimpered and nodded frantically.

"Good." Sheathing her blades she nodded her head curtly and walked away. "_CORIN!_" Susan suddenly shrieked. "_Behind you!"_ Lucy span, grabbing a dagger from where it had been tucked into her belt, ready to throw it. With her other hand she drew Aurora. The duke had his sword in hand and was ready to stab her from behind!

About ten seconds later the pompous little duke lay in the dust, gurgling as blood gushed from his chest. A few feet away, Lucy was casually wiping blood off of the dagger onto the sand. Her siblings rushed to her.

"Corin! What were you _thinking?" _Susan shrieked. Lucy smirked.

"Well dear sister I wouldn't know, as I am obviously a _girl_." She said sarcastically as she pulled off the helmet, allowing her long braid to fall free.

Peter looked murderous while Edmund looked impressed.

"Where is Corin?" Peter snarled. Lucy snickered to herself a bit before answering.

"Unconscious in the training room."

Peter said angrily, "I cannot believe you went against my authority like this, Lucy."

"Actually, you left quite the loophole, Peter. You said Queen Lucy couldn't fight. I just posed as Prince Corin. Therefore, I did not go against you. Ergo, you cannot punish me." Lucy said smugly. Peter sighed in defeat.

"She always wins, doesn't she?" he groaned. Edmund chuckled.

"Nice job, sis." He said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Eddie." She teased. His face darkened.

"Don't call me that!" he growled. Lucy giggled.

"Sorry Eddie." She said cheekily, dodging his playful punch.

After waking up and untying a very angry Corin, they sat down to a celebratory feast and ball—the Galmians, now leaderless, had fled within minutes of the duke's death and the Narnian army made sure that they left. Lucy was safe.

While they were dancing, Corin asked quietly, "Why did you do that? Take my place?"

Lucy sighed. "I care too much about you or any of my family to risk seeing you hurt because of me. Especially you, Corin. Knocking you out was just about the hardest thing I've ever done. Are…are you still angry?" she whispered.

"No, Lucy, I couldn't be angry with you. I just had to know why it was worth knocking me out to fight." Corin explained.

"Well, now you know." She giggled as he twirled her before Edmund cut in. Corin went to find refreshments.

'_Now I know indeed.' _He thought_. _

'_Now I know.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: What is Love, Lucy?

(Corin)

6 months after the duel

We are watching the stars after sneaking out of the ball thrown in honor of Peter's birthday. Her head is on my chest and I can smell the sea lavender in her hair as she points out the constellations. For a while we are silent, but then I feel the little box in my pocket and speak.

"Lucy, what is love?" I whisper. She stirs.

"What?" she mumbles, half-asleep.

"What is love, Lucy?" I repeat. She looks rather thoughtful before slowly replying.

"Love…is when you can't see life without someone…or when you know you would die for someone. Love is doing little things for someone that mean a lot. It's…when the loved person's pain is your pain, and you would do anything to make them happy." My jaw just about hits the ground on this one. How does she sum up things that are just emotions to the rest of us like this?

"That's…amazing, Lucy." I whisper. She shifts, curling her arms around me.

"There's a saying from Spare Oom that I can just barely remember, so I wrote it down." Lucy murmurs. "It says, 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.' I think that it applies here."

I wrap my arms around her tightly and we watch the stars with the soft strains of lutes and the crash of waves on the shore drifting the air. Then I sit up, holding Lucy to my chest, and fumble for the box in my pocket. Pulling it out, I say,

"Lucy, all of those things you just said…I can't see life without you. I will always protect you, I promise. I love you. Will you marry me?"

She presses a trembling hand to her mouth, nods, and chokes out,

"Yes, Corin, yes!"

I slide the golden ring on her finger and she kisses me.

We slip back into the ball and Lucy pulls me along as we rush to look for her siblings. We find Susan first. She squeals when Lucy shows her the golden ring set with sapphires the color of her sea.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it! You two are going to be so happy together!" she says excitedly as she hugs Lucy and then me. Then she steps back and looks serious.

"You might want to tell Peter last. And be ready to run." I chuckle nervously at this.

It turns out Edmund is very accepting of our engagement, although he does make the usual, "You hurt her and I kill you" threat. Which I'm pretty sure he would follow through on.

Peter is another matter entirely. We both spend several minutes stammering as we try to break the news gently when candlelight glints off of Lucy's ring. I wince, waiting for the explosion.

Sure enough…

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he roars, pointing at Lucy's hand. The ballroom goes completely silent.

"I'm engaged to Corin, Peter." Lucy says calmly. Peter's face is nearly purple.

"But-but-but you're too young!" he stutters. Lucy raises a golden eyebrow.

"I'm almost 18. I believe my first suitors came at the age of 12?" she says.

"I..I..I.." he trails off. Suddenly there is a rich, golden chuckle. Lucy whips around.

"Aslan!" she shrieks, wrapping her arms around the giant Lion. He nudges her softly.

"Hello, Dearest One." He murmurs. Then he addresses Peter.

"Peter, why do you not approve of Lucy and Corin marrying?" he asks softly.

"They're too young. She's still so little, what if this isn't what she really wants?" he blurts out in a rush.

Aslan sighs, a deep, wind like sound. "I could see their love for one another before even they, Peter. They will be happy together. Do you wish to tear that apart?"

Peter looks defeated. "No..." he sighs. He looks at Lucy. "You have my blessings. May I walk you down the aisle?"

Lucy smiles. "Of course, Peter." He then turns to me.

"You have my blessings, but if you EVER hurt Lucy I will make you hurt just as much." He threatens.

"Thank you, Peter." I nod.

He claps my shoulder, Aslan laughs—a golden rumble—and the gaiety resumes for the night.

Lucy is beautiful, twirling and leaping in the Faun's lively dances. She dances only with her brothers and I, patiently teaching me the complicated steps.

As she throws her head back and laughs at my sarcastic comment, I cannot believe how lucky I am.

I'm marrying the love of my life.

(A.N. I am making the next few chapters a series of one shots and then it will resume as a continuous story. Is Peter too overprotective? I tried to copy my Dad's reaction when I told him I had a boyfriend. Hilarious. LOL)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Wedding

(Lucy)

"Oh, Lucy, you look so beautiful! I can't believe you're getting married!" Susan exclaims. I smile nervously.

"I'm glad it's finally happening." I whisper. She smiles and chatters on as I step into my simple white wedding gown and let Gillian dress my hair. She weaves the knee-length tresses into a long, smooth braid that then wraps around my head like a dryad's before nestling my crown in the braid. A translucent silvery veil drifts down from the back of my crown. When they are finished, I look in my mirror and gasp. A glowing golden-headed beauty stands in the mirror. Her hair gleams and in the intricate twists shines a silver crown. It is misted over by a silver-white veil. Her slim figure is shown off by a simple wedding gown with flowing sleeves and pearl beading along the belt. I find it hard to believe that it's even me. I turn to Susan and Gillian.

"Thank you. Both of you." I sniffle as I hug them. All too soon there is a knock at the door and Peter sticks his head in. His jaw drops.

"It's time." He stammers. I hug Susan one last time before taking Peter's arm and walking out the door. Susan is to be my maid of honor and will come in a moment. Edmund meets us at the end of the corridor. They're both walking me down the aisle.

Edmund kisses my temple and Peter kisses my cheek.

"We're really happy for you Lucy, and proud of how you've grown up. Corin will be a wonderful husband, but if he ever hurts you, leave us a piece of him to work with, okay?" Edmund whispers in my ear.

"Okay, Eddie." I giggle.

Mr. Tumnus begins the music on the panpipes and, one hand one each of my brother's arms; I walk slowly down the aisle to where Corin and Aslan are standing. I smile at them, nervous but excited for this new chapter of my life to begin.

Peter and Edmund hand me off to Corin and whisper something—death threats or blessings, I don't know—and we face Aslan and kneel.

"We are here today to witness the union of Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia and Prince Corin Thunder fist of Archenland." Aslan rumbles.

"Prince Corin, do you take Queen Lucy, my Dearest One, to be your wife?" he asks.

Corin looks at me lovingly.

"I do, Aslan."

Aslan turns to me. "And do you, Lucy, my Dearest One, take Prince Corin to be your husband?" I smile.

"I do, Aslan, Father." He seems to beam at this.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife!" he roars. "Let all gaze upon the Queen Lucy and Prince Corin!" Golden rings shimmer onto our fingers as Corin stands and pulls me up for our first kiss as man and wife. After separating, I hug Aslan, burying my face in his mane.

A celebratory ball and several glares from my brothers later, Corin and I retire to our rooms. As he kisses me lovingly, I can't help but think,

'_Thank you, Aslan, for I am blessed.'_

As Corin kisses me more urgently, I add _'Very blessed indeed.'_

_(A.N. And…yeah, I don't think anyone needs a play-by-play of what happens afterwards. I hope you like it. Peter and Edmund would probably rip apart anyone who touches Lucy inappropriately, so I figured death threats and glares were acceptable.__ )_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Lucy's WHAT?!

(Lucy)

Without opening my eyes, I roll over and cuddle into Corin's side, yawning. Then a wave of nausea washes over me and I clap my hand over my mouth. I shoot up, tearing off the covers and rush to the bathroom.

I vomit violently, shaking.

Corin walks into the bathroom and holds back my hair. Rubbing my back, he says worriedly,

"This is the third time this week. Why don't you go to the Healers?"

I hastily wipe off my mouth with the back of my hand. Corin goes over to the basin and wets a cloth before wringing it out and wiping my face. When he's finished, I shakily say,

"Whatever I've got, I'm sick of it. I think I'll visit them today."

Corin looks relieved. I stand up and he kisses me before looping his arm around my waist and pulling me to my wardrobe.

Later, at the Healers…

"You mean it? You mean I'm really…?" I trail off. The Healer, a friendly Badger, nods.  
I spring up and hug her.

"Thank you so much!" I cry. Then I rush off to find everyone.

Later still…

While we are eating lunch, I decide it's time to break the news about my…illness. I look at my siblings and Corin, taking a deep breath. _Okay, Lucy…_

"Erm…you know I've felt a bit off, lately, right?" I ask hesitantly.

They all nod, looking concerned.

"Well, Corin suggested I got to the Healers today, so I did. Mrs. Badger told me….I'm pregnant." I blurt.

Susan immediately squeals and hugs me tightly.

"I'm going to be an auntie!"

Edmund looks the same as Susan, although his hug is a bit more gentle. I roll my eyes inwardly—_honestly_, I'm not made out of _china!_

As they're hugging me, there are two identical '_thunks_' that make us whirl around.

Corin and Peter have both fainted.

I rush over to Corin as Susan goes to Peter. Checking Corin's vitals I discover that he's fine. Behind me Ed is laughing. I turn and glare at him. He tries to stop laughing but only manages to shake his head and gasp,

"You should have seen his face!"

I think back to just before they hit the floor and sure enough, I find myself giggling.

After a while, Corin stirs and rubs a hand over his face.

"Lucy, I just had the strangest dream, you said you were pre…preg…PREGNANT!" he exclaims.

I giggle at his face as he jumps up and twirls me.

"I'm going to be a father!" he yells. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

Of course, Peter picks this moment to wake up. His eyes widen as he sees us and he sputters

"You're—you're really-?"

I nod.

And then stifle a giggle.

Peter's once again hit the floor in a dead faint.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Return to Spare Oom and Invasion of the Telmarines

(Corin)

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked worriedly. I was going with Peter, Susan, and Edmund in search of the White Stag.

Lucy smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be fine, it's just a hunt and I'm only three months pregnant, Corin." She said.

I sighed.

"Alright."

I kissed her lovingly before swinging into the saddle of Julius, one of the Talking Horses. Peter, Susan, Edmund and I rode off towards the Western Woods while Lucy stood at the gate of Cair Paravel and waved until we were out of sight…

We thundered through the woods until we came to a strange iron tree and stopped to examine it. I had no clue as to what it was but the others seemed to know.

"As if from a dream." Susan whispered.

"Or a dream of a dream." Added Peter.

Edmund's eyes lit up. "_Spare Oom?_" he asked excitedly before running towards a thicket of goldenrod and cedar trees.

We shrugged and followed him, exchanging a few confused glances along the way. We pushed through the heavy branches, which then turned into…coats? The earth beneath our feet changed into polished wood, and then we fell out of a wardrobe into an odd-looking room.

I looked at the others and gasped. They appeared as small children again. When I looked down at myself, I too was a small child. There were also memories that didn't seem to be my own in my head—like they were from Lucy's point of view with her family in…England? This was so weird…_Lucy_! She was still in Narnia!

"Lucy! We have to go back to her!" I gasped. The others paled and we rushed back into the wardrobe, only to find that the back was solid wood again.

"No…" I whispered, broken. Lucy, our child…I couldn't reach them.

Just then, the old…_professor_…from Lucy's memories walked in and saw us in the wardrobe.

"What's going on?" he asked, bemused.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter said weakly. The man just chuckled and showed a baseball to him.

"Try me." He replied.

_Lucy…I'm so sorry._ I thought.

(Lucy)

After I could no longer see my family, I walked briskly back up to the castle and decided to practice in the training area. I was sparring rapidly with Orieus (although I think due to my…condition he was holding back a bit) when Mr. Tumnus came puffing up, scarf flapping.

"Queen Lucy! General Orieus! The Telmarines are invading! We need to ready for attack!" he panted. Immediately we halted and began running to the front of the castle. Orieus swung me onto his back as we went. We passed the section of wall concealing our treasure room and he stopped.

"Orieus? Why did you stop?" I asked.

He only hesitated a second.

"My queen, for the sake of your child, would you hide in the treasure room? No one not of your blood can enter it and we will signal you when it is safe." He asked pleadingly. I hesitated…the baby's safety versus fighting for my people…I made my choice.

"Very well, Orieus. May the Lion be with you as you fight." I sighed, sliding off of his back and sliding the stone aside. Opening the door, I turned to see him once more. He nodded.

"And may Aslan be with you, my queen." He whispered.

I stepped into the chamber and he slid the stone wall into place. I walked down the steps, passing amazing wealth, until I reached our chests. There I knelt and prayed to Aslan for everyone's safety.

There was a throaty purr before I whirled and buried my face in Aslan's mane.

He murmured gently, "Dear one, all will be well. Sleep.", and breathed a delicious scent into my face.

I slept and knew nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Return to Narnia

(Corin)

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd screamed. I ducked a punch and drove my fist into an older boy's stomach. He doubled over, gasping. Peter was fending off two at once while Edmund was doing fine against a third. I moved to help Peter, wrenching one of the boy's arms behind his back and forcing him down. Just then the constable arrived, blowing his whistle shrilly.

"Act your age!" he snapped after he separated us. Susan came up.

"What was it this time?" she asked tiredly. Peter and Edmund had been getting in a lot of fights on my behalf. Somehow, nobody save us four remembered Lucy. Instead, I was the child the Pevensies had adopted as an infant. And now, we were all taking a lot of ridicule as it was supposed that I was just a "common street brat" influencing the Pevensies to do bad things.

Such as fight.

"He shoved Corin and called him a bastard street child after shoving him." Edmund huffed. Susan's eyes flashed ominously as she began to fume, calling the boy who had insulted me a few choice names and wishing she had her bow. By the_ Lion_, when that woman…er, girl, was angry she was frightening!

I sighed as we sat down on a wooden bench waiting for the train to arrive so we could go to boarding school. It had been a year since I'd lost Lucy. By now she would have had the baby. It would be months old. I wouldn't have been there for the birth of our child.

_I wouldn't have been there for her._

Then it felt like someone with long, sharp nails had pinched my arm. _Hard._

"Ouch! Something pinched me!" I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet.

"OW! Me too!" cried Susan. Peter and Ed jumped to their feet, cursing. Then Edmund exclaimed,

"It feels like magic!"

The train began to pull in and a great wind blew through the station. Strangely, nobody else noticed.

"Quick! Everyone hold hands!" Peter bellowed. I stared at him. Seriously?

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund shouted. _Thank you, Edmund._

We linked hands as the train passed. As the cars zipped by, tiles began stripping off the walls. There were flashes of bright blue sky and white sand. Finally, when the last car disappeared, we were standing in a cave on the beach. I breathed in the clean, salty air and looked at the bright water. I knew where I was immediately.

_Narnia._

_Home._

_Lucy._

I kicked off my shoes and ran for the water. Peter, Edmund, and Susan chased after me. I scooped up a handful of water and threw it at Susan. She shrieked, falling back into the waves. Her floor-length hair swirled around her like a dark cloud.

_Wait._

_Floor-length hair?_

Susan's hair barely reached her shoulders. She was thirteen. I looked at Peter and Edmund.

Then I gasped.

We were adults again_._

"Oi! We're adults again!" I shouted. They froze mid-laugh and looked at each other. I looked down at myself. I was once again over six feet tall with a strong, muscular body. I ran a hand through my curly blond hair—finally back to shoulder length, thank goodness—and looked around us. Then I froze. This looked like where Cair Paravel was.

But it was in ruins.

I dropped to my knees.

"Corin?" Susan's voice seemed distant.

"That's Cair Paravel." I whispered. "But…this couldn't have happened in a year…_Lucy_…"

Susan gasped.

We rushed to what was left of the castle. The only part of it left standing was the section of wall over the treasure room. We immediately shoved aside the stone wall and forced the wooden door open. Peter began ripping at his too-small white shirt before wrapping it around a stick.

"I don't suppose you have any matches?" he asked. Ed smirked.

"Well, no. But, would this help?" he asked, pulling an electric torch out of his satchel. Peter huffed. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" he teased.

Edmund just smirked.

Clicking it on, we slowly descended into the treasure room. It was mostly intact, with only a little debris littering the ground. Once we make it to the bottom floor where our trunks were stored, I stopped dead.

Laying on a cushion, her head resting on a soft pillow, was Lucy.

_Lucy._

I ran and dropped to my knees beside her.

"Lucy. Wake up, please. I've missed you so much." I nearly wept.

She didn't stir.

I kissed her soft pink lips and wiped away a tear.

I looked away from her beautiful face and felt my heart break. I'd lost her for so long. Why wouldn't she wake up?

"Corin?" a soft, musical voice asked. I turned my head so fast my neck popped.

"_Lucy?"_ I exclaimed. I grabbed her and hugged her close, burying my face in her hair.

"Lucy, I've missed you so much, what happened while we were gone." Her face went pale.

"The Telmarines attacked us. Orieus hid me in here because of the baby. Aslan told me to sleep. I don't know how long it's been." Peter, Edmund, and Susan join us, hugging Lucy tightly.

After explaining what happened to us, we open our chests. I pull out some Narnian clothes—my English ones are much too short and tight—and dress before pulling out my swords. The others do the same, although Lucy just puts on her chain mail, straps her swords, daggers, and cordial to her waist before slinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder and throwing a cloak and some spare dresses in a bag she attempts to strap to her back before I stop her with a kiss and throw it on my own back. She smiles and settles her silver crown on her head. Thankfully, Peter, Ed, Susan and I had enough sense not to wear our crowns the day we left Narnia through the wardrobe, instead leaving them in the chests. So now they all go back on our heads.

I've missed the weight of my crown the last year. It's a comforting thing, almost.

After making our way to the beach near the river mouth, we see two Telmarine soldiers preparing to drown a Red Dwarf.

"Drop him!" Lucy shouts, drawing her bow. The little dwarf glares as the soldiers look up and drop him.

In the water.

To drown.

As Lucy puts a fatal arrow in each man, Peter goes for the boat while I rescue the Dwarf. Once back on shore, Lucy pulls a dagger and cuts his binds.

"Drop him!" the surly little man snarls. "Was that the best you could come up with?" Lucy stiffens.

"You would do well to note who I am and that we just saved your life, Dwarf." She comments. His eyes widen as he takes us all in.

"Oh no…you're the Kings and Queens of old." Peter steps forward.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." He says with a courtly bow. The Dwarf snorts when Susan sarcastically remarks,

"You probably could have left off the last bit."

"Probably." He mocks. Peter quirks an eyebrow.

"Try us." He says simply, handing the Dwarf his sword.

The Dwarf stares.

"You don't want to do that." He smirks.

"Not me." Peter adds.

"Her." He points to Lucy.

I stifle a chuckle.

That Dwarf is going down.

(Lucy)

Nothing.

For so long, that's all there was. I slept, not knowing what was happening. Then I began to dream.

Orieus leading the Narnians into battle against endless Telmarines.

The ragtag band of survivors—including, thankfully, Orieus and Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers—hiding in the woods the Telmarines feared.

The terror spread by the Telmarines.

The fall of Ettinsmoor.

Centuries of life and death and terror and love.

The small but thriving band of Narnians.

So many years.

Where were my siblings? Where was Corin?

Where was Aslan?

When I finally woke, it was like being born again. Corin and my siblings were there. I could finally do something after centuries of nothing.

As much as I hated to kill, shooting my bow was one of the best things I've done in so long.

I never want to sleep that long again.

**A.N. So, what do you think? Pretty good spin on Prince Caspian so far? Next chapter or so will have Prince Caspian's POV. Review please!**


End file.
